doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:8ª temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad
México |origen = Estados Unidos Canadá |año = 2018 (26 Episodios + 1 especial) |produc_ejecutivo = |predecesor = Septima Temporada |sucesor = Novena Temporada }} La octava temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad fue estrenada en Estados Unidos el 24 de marzo de 2018 por el canal Discovery Family. En México se estrenó el 2 de septiembre, En Latinoamérica se estrenó el 9 de septiembre y en Sudamérica el 17 de septiembre por el canal Discovery Kids. Información del Doblaje Reparto base 'Elementos de la armonía' Escuela de la amistad 'Cutie Mark Crusaders' 'Realeza' Sweet Apple Acres Sugar Cube Corner Personajes recurrentes Reparto Episódico 'Ep. 170-171: Aventura Escolar/School Daze' 'Ep. 172: Una pareja singular/The Maud Couple' 'Ep. 173: Falsas Aparencias/Fake It 'Til You Make It' 'Ep. 174: Abuelitas Sin Control/Grannies Gone Wild' 'Ep. 175: Nadar o Trotar/Surf and/or Turf' 'Ep. 176: Cascos a la obra/Horse Play' 'Ep. 177: Control Parental/The Parent Map' 'Ep. 178: La Regla de no Competir/Non-Compete Clause' 'Ep. 179: Amor y Desamor/The Break Up Break Down' 'Ep. 180: Aprendiendo a Crecer/Molt Down' 'Ep. 181: Mérito Académico/Marks for Effort' 'Ep. 182: Las 6 Enemigas/The Mean 6' 'Ep. 183: Dirección en Caos/A Matter of Principals' 'Ep. 184: El club del día de la fogata/The Hearth's Warming Club' 'Ep. 185: La Universidad de la Amistad/Friendship University' 'Ep. 186: El fin de una amistad/The End in Friend' 'Ep. 187: Desafinada/Yakity-Sax' 'Ep. 188: El camino de la amistad/On the Road to Friendship' 'Ep. 189: Los relegados/The Washouts' 'Ep. 190: Un Lugar para Rockhoof/A Rockhoof and a Hard Place' 'Ep. 191: Bajo la Superficie/What Lies Beneath' 'Ep. 192: Los Sonidos del Silencio/Sounds of Silence' 'Ep. 193: Enseñanzas paternas/Father Knows Beast' 'Ep. 194-195: Caos escolar/School Raze' Ep. 196: El Mejor Regalo/Best Gift Ever Galería 'Vídeos' File:My Little Pony Latino América - 'Beyond Equestria' Season 8 EXCLUSIVE Official Trailer �� File:El comienzo de escuela de la amistad My Little Pony Discovery Kids File:El escondite de los alumnos My Little Pony Discovery Kids File:Falsas apariencias My Little Pony Discovery Kids File:Abuelitas sin control My Little Pony Discovery Kids File:El pueblo hipogrifo My Little Pony Discovery Kids File:¡La princesa Celestia es un desastre en la obra! My little pony Discovery Kids File:Aprender a trabajar en equipo My little pony Discovery Kids File:Una sorpresa romántica My little pony Discovery Kids File:Aprendiendo a crecer My little Pony Discovery Kids File:La escuela de la amistad de la princesa Twilight My Little Pony Discovery Kids File:¡Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas tienen una doble mala! My little pony Discovery Kids File:¿Podrá Starlight ser una buena directora? My little pony Discovery Kids File:¿Quién arruinó las festividades? My little pony Discovery Kids File:¿Podrá la nueva academia de Flim y Flam reemplazar la de Twilight? My little pony Discovery Kids File:La fuerza de la amistad My Little Pony Discovery Kids File:¡Rivales eternas! My Little Pony Discovery Kids File:El camino de la amistad My Little Pony Discovery Kids File:Spike descubre quién es su verdadera familia My Little Pony Discovery Kids File:¿Quién se está robando la magia de Equestria? My Little Pony Discovery Kids File:Parte 2 ¡Se restaura la magia de Equestria! My Little Pony Discovery Kids Curiosidades * Alejandro Villeli no repite su papel del Abuelo Gruff de la 5° temporada, siendo reemplazado por Herman López. * Jocelyn Robles no repite su papel de Sugar Belle ni Flurry Heart, siendo reemplazada por Lupita Leal. ** Sin embargo Lupita no retoma su papel de Bon Bon. * Blas García retoma su papel de Cranky Doodle Donkey, luego de que fuera remplazado por Fidel Garriga Jr. en la Sexta temporada. *María Fernanda Morales no retoma su papel de Lightning Dust, siendo reemplazada por Claudia Contreras. *Maggie Vera no retoma su papel como la Profesora Fossil. *Durante toda la temporada Neighsay se le llamo con el titulo de "Rector", pero en el final se uso su titulo original "Canciller". Referencias Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Series de Hasbro Studios Categoría:Series de Allspark Animation Categoría:Series y Películas de DHX Media Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Discovery Kids Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Discovery Kids Play! Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix